


【贱虫】One Kiss

by MuMuD



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuMuD/pseuds/MuMuD





	【贱虫】One Kiss

一切的开始源自于那盘刚刚从煎锅中翻出来的煎饼

不是用那些省事的预拌粉，而是混合了芬香的小麦粉、橙黄的鸡蛋、醇纯的牛奶，再加上著名雇佣兵——Deadpool充满爱地搅拌而做成的煎饼

透亮的糖浆流淌在饼上，用自己的香甜穿过表面，浸入完整的煎饼，甜蜜的样子惹得Wade将它们淋到煎饼上后不自觉地嘬了一口沾到指尖上的糖浆

但是这些贪心的小家伙儿可不满足，它们又盯上了靠在料理台边的男孩

Peter因为盘子的可口而眼睛发直，看着Peter可爱的模样，Wade笑着将煎饼用叉子分成小块儿，递到男孩的嘴边，却因为男孩心急地探过头而将那些曾经在Wade指尖作乱的蜜糖蹭到了Peter的下唇上

透亮的液体让男孩的嘴唇看起来像刚刚被口腔吮弄过的棒棒糖，亮晶晶地透着男孩嘴唇的本色，那像是还没完全成熟的草莓急吼吼地被人扔进牛奶中榨成草莓牛奶

因为唇上的略微黏意，Peter探出舌尖的一小片扫过下唇，卷走那些甜甜的味道

然后，微翘的下唇更加亮晶晶的了

可能是煎锅的火还没有关上，黄油的香气分子在升高的温度而肆意妄为地扩散，Wade看着自家宝贝的动作，本就乱糟糟的脑子更加混乱

“蜘蛛男孩的嘴肯定比煎饼还甜”

突然冒出的想法，让Wade将叉子迅速地从Peter张开的口撤出，速度快得让Peter吓了一小跳

“哥要尝尝！”

敢想敢干的Wade还没等Peter反应过来便将嘴贴了过去

他张开双唇，有些干燥的唇衔住男孩的下唇，湿润的舌在刚刚沾上糖浆的地方来回地轻抚，温柔的力度让一丝丝的电流从Peter的尾椎向上蹿，刺激得男孩轻颤，直向后躲，但Wade立刻用经常握刀的大手禁锢住男孩的双臂让他停止后退，手指安抚地摩擦手臂上的肌肤，男孩在爱人的动作下放松了下来

Wade注意到了Peter肌肉开始弛缓，便将双唇完全地覆盖在男孩柔软的唇肉上，浸泡过蜜糖的唇让男孩对Wade双唇的干燥更加敏感，些许的刺剌让男孩不知不觉地伸出舌，本想着用唾液润湿那两片，却在刚到达对方微张而留出来的唇缝间时被人用舌头捉住

Wade灵活的舌头勾紧了男孩的，让男孩无力招架，几经推拒不成还被踱进了自己的口中，闯进来的不速之客在男孩的口腔中逗弄着他的舌，逗得男孩微愠而反击

在男孩想要反过来纠缠时Wade却有计划地轻退到齿间，一颗一颗地舔抚起如蚌贝的齿，男孩气得向前攥住雇佣兵先生腰间的粉色围裙，远看更像是在拼命地往人家怀里钻的小奶犬，脚尖些微踮起，向上仰头是为了让自己能更加贴得严丝合缝

摆好姿势的Peter不甘示弱地继续着自己口中的战役，却没发现Wade的双手已经从双臂溜到头和腰窝，一只手插进了自然卷的发间，另一只手大张将男孩的腰紧贴在腹部，无声中那还已经完全掉进了雇佣兵的领地中，再难出去

“哥真TMD是个天才！”

脑中的另一个声音再次响起，不过，Wade可没时间搭理他，男孩来势汹汹，想要夺过主动权，年轻人的好胜让男孩自己有些缺氧，双颊已是泛红但仍斗不过吻技更胜一筹的爱人，一气之下的男孩将脑袋又向发间的手下压一些，牙齿咬上口中的舌，虽说恼怒，力道上却是收了又收

被男孩这么一咬的Wade没有再继续逗弄的动作，而是示好地卷住男孩的舌缠绵了起来，男孩被轻扫上颚的小心翼翼抚慰了一下受打击的心

两人分开前不知道又腻歪了多久，那盘本是热气腾腾的煎饼已经泛凉，棕得透亮枫糖几乎全部粘了进去，可是屋内的甜蜜气息却反是浓得让人产生跌进糖罐儿的错觉

“Mr.Wilson，你得赔偿我没有吃上刚出锅煎饼的损失”男孩还带着奶气的声音拿着腔调一本正经

“额，哥的小宝贝儿想要什么吗？哥给你重新做三天的量怎么样？这样的赔偿满意吗？额，Mr.Wilson？”

“不不不”男孩倚在料理台边，继续说着

“你得再赔给我一个吻”


End file.
